


Kakashi's pain.

by agoiiwaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Happy Ending Probably?, Idiots in Love, Kakashi Thinks Throughout Fanfiction About His Love For Naruto, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Reflections About Uchiha Sasuke But He Doesn't Have Role In Fanfiction And Glory To Kakanaru, Sad Thoughts About Love, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoiiwaka/pseuds/agoiiwaka
Summary: Sometimes Kakashi thinks about the last Uchiha. Does Naruto need him too? Sasuke became a nukenin, dropped to the level of an ordinary criminal, contacted Akatsuki, encroached on the Gyūki.Definitely, he's important for both, Uzumaki is completely ready to die for him, only what will happen to Kakashi after that if Naruto chooses Sasuke?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 43





	Kakashi's pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes (they definitely are).

A shinobi who was obsessed with revenge and hatred of his native village. The last descendant of the mighty Uchiha clan. The man Naruto loved.

Kakashi knew that. He knew, but he couldn't do anything about it, no matter how painful it was in his soul. After all, he could not change the Jinchūriki's true feelings. Even if he had the opportunity to do it, he wouldn't use it, because this is Naruto's soul. Kakashi also knew that he couldn't truly replace Sasuke for him and, sooner or later, they would still return the Uchiha to the village, and Naruto would leave the Jōnin with both ends. Kakashi knew this, but he couldn't let go of Uzumaki. He couldn't leave him alone, having loved with all his heart. And Naruto accepted this love and tried to reciprocate, but Kakashi long ago realized that he could never get the same love as Sasuke Uchiha.

And from this aching mental pain he want to howl incessantly, because Kakashi could not stop loving the blonde even through force. For a long time he could not understand: how the hell did he fall in love, like a boy, and even with his former student?! This thought was discarded from the very beginning, because it is sheer madness, even to think about it is bad. But Kakashi often began to notice Yamato's understanding gaze, the meaning of which the Jōnin himself was unable to understand.

However, after a battle with one of the Pains, being on the verge of death, he finally admitted that he really recklessly and irrevocably fell in love with Naruto Uzumaki, realizing that he was doomed.

* * *

"I'll always be there, Naruto," he whispered softly, looking up at the blue sky.

"Me too, sensei," the Jinchūriki chuckled cheerfully. Smiling awkwardly, he looked down at the floor. It showed that he was worried about something.

" _Sasuke again, probably..._ " - thought the ash-haired, exhaling languidly. Still, if Naruto is happy with the Uchiha, then so be it. Kakashi always wished the blond only all the best, trying to protect him from pain by taking it upon himself. But would he be happy himself if he gave Uzumaki to another? Definitely not.

"Kakashi," Naruto called out sharply by name, nervously pulling back the hem of his jacket.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," blushing deeply, he blurted out with difficulty and, pursing his lips, turned away from the Jōnin. The elder immediately pulled the blond to him and hugged him tightly, kissing him gently on the forehead through the mask.

Perhaps he was mistaken in his real feelings, because it sounds quite sincere.


End file.
